


The Breach

by Arista_Holmes



Series: Beyond The Veil Dragon Age Discord Artober 2020 Prompts [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cassandra Pentaghast - Freeform, Gen, Solas - Freeform, Varric Tethras - Freeform, anchor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arista_Holmes/pseuds/Arista_Holmes
Summary: Prompt: Breach. Word Limit: 500max. Beyond The Veil Discord Artober Prompt, Day One.Kita has bigger things on her mind than her new companions when she wakes with a mark upon her hand and a tear in the sky. A short look at how she learns to feel out the magic of the anchor.
Series: Beyond The Veil Dragon Age Discord Artober 2020 Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954147
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Beyond the Veil's Artober Event





	The Breach

Kita paid little attention to her guards as she moved towards the Breach for the first time.

The shem seeker, a blasé dwarf, and the ever-watchful eyes of the elf who bore no Vallaslin yet moved like a Dalish warrior, were paltry concerns compared to the rip in the sky that seemed intent on bleeding spirits and demons into the waking world.

The fact that her hand and arm lit up with agonising pain every time the Breach stretched and arched across the sky was also high on her list of concerns, and so she paid her companions only the most basic attention. If they claimed she could seal the tear and save her own life in the process, who was she to argue.

She could sense the magic in her hand. Powerful. Overwhelming. It wasn't evil or malevolent, it was just power, but the sheer quantity ricocheting through her nerves was terrifying in its complexity.

The only time it stopped throbbing was when Solas had linked her hand to the open rift, the power bleeding from her fingertips, lacing its way across the tear and sealing it closed. She'd not gazed at her hand in shock at what it could do, but in stunned relief, as the pain had ceased and subsided... but it had come back. Bouncing through her system and building again and again until it roared to life.

Then had come the rift in the mountain pass. Sealed again with the touch of her hand, the ocean of power leaping from her fingers to knit together the wound in the fade. Once again the pain had dissipated, and it gave her hope that Solas' solution at the Breach itself might, actually, be successful.

They arrived, and the echoes of her memories brought new pain. Suspicion from the shemlen seeker and a blinding headache as she strained to remember... anything.  
There was nothing where her memories should be, but Kita set aside her concerns and faced the Breach. She lifted her hand.

It had snapped closed, but sealed wrong, like a broken bone that needed resetting. She focussed on prying the fade apart with the well of power in her hand, and a cry of effort was torn from her throat as Pride itself proved she was no match for the veil.

But the demon died, as all demons do, and Kita lifted her hand again to seal the rift. Before the magic even leapt from her palm, she knew that it wouldn't be enough. It hadn't built up enough. Reverberated through her core enough.

It was like a compress on a knife wound; Temporary at best.

It tried though, pressing against the wound in the veil valiantly, and then pulling on her magic in a desperate attempt at success.

Panic. Fear. Her magic would not be strong enough either.

As the world vanished to the blackness of oblivion, Kita wondered if she would have strength enough to ever force her eyes open again.


End file.
